


tumblr inbox fics

by Peasantlock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a little bit on the inbetween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantlock/pseuds/Peasantlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that I have written and sent</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumblr inbox fics

Progressively through the night Bilbo inches closer and closer to Thorin and it happens so slowly he doesn’t notice until a weight settles on his shoulder and he can’t in good conscience continue the hushed conversation with Dwalin. When he tries to look the hobbit refuses to meet his eyes and simply nuzzles in with a huffy sigh. When he finally realizes why, a huge grin blooms across his face and he chuckles, the hobbit just puffs and presses closer.

* * *

 

Bilbo takes one look at Thorins precious arkenstone and he hates it. He takes one look at how Thorin looks at it and he hates it even more. He steals it at first because he wishes to weigh wich is more important. He keeps it because he's afraid of the answer. He barters it away when the answer becomes obvious.

* * *

 

Bilbo tells himself he doesn't mind the dwarrowdam's flirting with the king, since he isn't flirting back. He tells himself it doesn't matter and it doesn't, but he still leaves a hickey on his neck that night. Visible only if you stand too close, something that dwarrowdam will stop doing as of tomorrow. And if Thorin shoots him an annoyed look at dinner after dismissing the blushing thing, he can't say he's at all repentant.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more later should I find myself in another sending spree but so far it's just these


End file.
